Breakdown
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: Zoey is worried because Quinn has changed and thinks that Mark is the cause, but things will get a turn for the worse when a misunderstanding will put P.C.A. on the sad list of schools hit by violence forcing the S.W.A.T. team to get into the action...


Zoey 101

And

S.W.A.T.

Crossover

Breakdown

Part 1

The following story takes place during the gang's third year in the academy; the age range of all of them is between 16 and 17.

P.C.A. Academy – 7am – Gardens

Zoey, Lola and Nicole are walking to class.

-Have you guys noticed something about weird about Quinn? – Zoey asked.

-She IS weird –replied Lola

-Yeah I know but… it's just that… she seems changed… she's too quiet… -Zoey said

-Now that you mention it… she's been acting weirder than usual… -added Nicole

-Yeah… losing her glasses and getting contacts was a big change in her – said Lola

-I'm worried that this changes have something to do with her relationship with Mark –replied Zoey

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks, she remembered the morning when she wanted to surprise Zoey on her birthday with a very early present at 5am, and to her shock she saw Quinn's room door open and both she and Mark coming out with him hugging and caressing her in ways that to say the least, blushed her deeply but not more than the words she heard

-Stop it Mark, didn't you had enough throughout the night? You have to go back before Coco finds out that I spent the hottest night of my life with you in my room –she say giggling

But Nicole's thoughts were cut short when Lola came back and pulled her arm.

-COME ON!! IT'S LATE!!

After class Zoey decided to invite Quinn to see a movie and hopefully find out what was wrong with her.

-Hi Quinn, working in a new Quinnvention lately? –she asked

-No, why? –Quinn answered

-Well… I wanted to see if you would like to join me, Lola and Nicole to see an in-campus movie

-Really? Mark is taking me to the cinema tonight

-What? You can't leave campus and you know it –answered Zoey

-You're not going to rat us out will you Zoey? –Asked Quinn in a very menacing tone

-No…

-Good, I have to go to Biology class now, see you later!!!

That night Mark came to pick Quinn up as planned, though he didn't noticed that someone saw then leave campus.

-Well well… I think Dean Rivers will like to know about this…

In the girl's room Lola and Nicole are ready to go though Zoey is looking through the window.

-Zoey we're ready –said Lola

-uh? Oh yeah, let's go –she replied

-What's wrong with you? –asked Nicole

-sighs It's all right, let's go

Lola stood up before her

-Stop it right there, I have known you for three years, something is bothering you so spit it out.

-I… I just don't know if I did right by accepting something…

Lola and Nicole glared at her for a moment, Nicole reacted first

-You didn't… did you? On your last date with Chase?

-WHAT? No, not that… look the thing is… Quinn and Mark left the campus to go see a movie.

-But… if the Dean finds out they'll be expelled –Lola said

-You didn't rat them out right? –asked Nicole

-No, of course not… but… did I did the right thing by not talking her out of it?

-Look, Quinn is not the 13 year old girl you met when we got to P.C.A. she's 16 now, she knows what she's doing –answered Lola

-Maybe… but sometimes I can't help but think that maybe Mark has a lot to do with it…

-Lola is right, she knows what she's doing when she lets him spend the night on her room and

-SHE WHAT!? –said both Lola and Zoey

-Nothing, can we go now? –replied Nicole

Zoey pulled her back inside the room

-Not until you explain what you just said –replied Zoey

-Look… I… I just saw them OK? Once it was on your birthday, I… I happened to get up really early and I saw them when Mark left to his room and Quinn told him that he had enough since he spent the night with her…

-OK that does it, I'll talk to Quinn tomorrow morning, this is completely out of the charts

But other things were in store for Quinn and Mark when they returned a 11pm everything seemed to be all right until Quinn opened the door of her room and both she and Mark came in hugging each other.

-Want me to stay? –Mark asked

-I think Mr. Del Figaro should do well to go to his dorm room where his coordinator expects him

But yelled when they say Coco, the girls room coordinator sitting in a chair watching them.

-Coco…

-Miss Pensky you will come with me, the Dean is expecting us. Mr. Del Figaro will join us later. –she said coldly

Minutes later both Quinn and Mark sat before Dean Rivers.

-You both left campus without permission and to add insult to injury you had intentions to let a young man spend the night in your room Miss Pensky even though that is strictly forbidden, especially for senior students, your behavior leaves me no choice but to expel you both of this institution, you'll pack your belongings and you will be sent home first thing in the morning. Good night.

After leaving the Dean's office Mark hugged Quinn who began to sob.

-I'm sorry… really… nobody saw us leave I… I don't know how did this happened –he said

-Zoey…

-What?

-I… I told Zoey…

Mark pulled Quinn away, she noticed that Mark seemed lost.

-Mark? Mark where are you going?

-Getting even –he answered coldly

Quinn stood there for a second, it didn't took long for her to understand, she ran to catch up with him, she ran in just when mark was pulling a box from underneath his bed.

-What is that? –she asked

Her eyes opened wide when she saw him pull a 9mm pistol and a mini-uzi machine gun

-Mark…

-My father owns a gun shop, remember?

-But what are you

-Getting even…

-But Mark

He pushed her on his bed

-We got expelled because of her… miss-goodie-too-shoes has to pay

-Mark NO!!! WAIT!!!

Quinn ran to get help while Mark headed to the room where Lola, Zoey and Nicole slept peacefully, though their sleep was about to be cut short as Mark kicked the door opened

-ZOEY!!!

To be continued…


End file.
